Missing Love
by Goddess Michelle
Summary: When trio's friend has disappeared will they ever find her again or will it be to late? Rated T just to be safe. HG RH


Missing Love

A/N: Well, you might get confused in the first part of the story but it gets better by the chapters. This I think Is my first Fan-fiction I wrote on this site but maybe my 3 story on paper so tell about any problems in this story and maybe how to improve it. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry, folks I don't own the Harry Potter characters. But it is a free country so...

Ron put his homework up and walked up the stairs to the boys dorm to lay on his four poster bed. He hadn't smiled since last month when she was here. He glanced sadly at a pictue of Hermione, Ginny, Harry and him having a snowball fight...the last one he had with her.

Flashback

Ginny threw a snowball at Rons head as Hermione kept handing the snowballs she was making to her. Ron had given and raised a white flag since he was covered in snow from being hit so many bloody times. He looked at Harry who looked like he would never give up till Ginny threw a big snowball in his face. He suddenly raised his flag in the air when Ginny lifted a bigger snowball and laughed when she tossed it on ground disappointed she never got to throw it. Hermione stood up and laughed at the boys faces covered in snow and walked over to meet them with Ginny. "Okay, fess up Potter?" Ginny said holding out her hand at Harry who groaned. Harry nodded and reached in his pocket to take out 5 galleons held tightly in his hand but didn't hand them to Ginny. "Hand me them, we won the fight and I won the bet." she said smiling.

"You will have to catch us!" Harry said taking off with Ron toward the school. Ginny and Hermione chased after them but Hermione fell behind after she fell in the snow but Ginny kept running. The boys made to the common room laughing and saw Hermione rush in without Ginny, "Where's Ginny?" harry asked.

"Don't know I fell in the snow but she kept running so I was way behind you guys" Hermione said panting. They decided to wait till dinner knowing she should show up there, but she didn't even appear.

End of Flashback

Ron put the picture back beside his bed as he saw Harry came in and tossed himself onto his own bed. Harry didn't seem the same either since Rons sister, Ginny had disappeared. She was the only person who understood his dreams and feelings so everything he had in him was broken up. Hermione on the other hand, tried to be strong knowing Ginny wanted them too but she tried and she prayed that her best girl friend would be alright. She sat in the Great Hall working on the last of her potions homework when the headmaster Prof. Dumbledore walked up to her and said, "Grab, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter and come to my office" and strolled out of the Great Hall.

Hermione nodded at his response and put her things in her bag and ran through the halls to the Gryffindor common room and into the boys dorm to see them. "Prof. Dumbledore wants to see us in his office" they both nodded and rushed with her to the gargolye. "anyone know the password?" she asked.

"Lemon sqeeze" Harry said and stairs appeared behind it as the raced up the stairs and knocked on the door. They heard him say come in so they opened the door and saw Prof. pointing to three seats in front of his desk. They looked at each other and sat in the seats wondering why he wanted them all here.

"I've heard you three have not been yourselves since Ms. Weasley has went missing. Ron, you have been searching the grounds for your sister every day after classes, harry you have not been able to be yourself, and Hermione you have been slowing down on your homework." he said gently, "But you all know that Ms. Weasley would want you guys to be strong for her and you have been trying...and it seems someone has paid me a visit a while ago in my ofice and can't wait to see you three." The trio looked confused by who wanted to see them but waited for his next response. "And this visitor has decided to let you three see her first" Prof. said and nodded gently behind them and they heard someone come out of a corner.

Ron was the first to turn around and smiled greatly to see his baby sister standing in front of the door and got up and rushed over to hug his sister, "ginny, your back!" he said happily.

Hermione got up and ran to her friend in tears of joy, "Oh my god Ginny, your okay!" she said hugging her tightly.

"I'm great Hermione" Ginny said hugging her friend back and turned to look at Harry standing shocked to see her. "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled and walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm so glad your back Gin" he said now feeling tears against his neck from Ginnys crying. "We missed you very much that we tried to stay strong we barely could."

Ginny smiled at Harrys response, "I missed you guys so much too."

Hermione and the others were talking till hermione slapped her forehead, "I almost forgot I have to finish my essay in History of Magic." she said and left the room with her bag at her side.

"And she needs to help me with my Potions homework" Ron said and rushed after Hermione with parchment and his Potions book. Ginny and Harry sat at the couch as they watched Rons figure disappear through the portrait hole and silence covered the common room.

Harry wanted to say something but Ginny spoke up first, "I was kidnapped that day."

Harry looked at her softly and asked, "By who?" Voldemort?"

Ginny shook her head, "Malfoy" she said softly. Harry looked shocked wondering if he should ask another question. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes as she spoke again, "I was chasing you guys when Hermione fell but I kept running, soon malfoy came out of no where and grabbed me and knocked me out. I woke up in the Room of Requirment and somehow he managed to lock me in." she felt tears treaming down her face, "Then when I guess every time dinner was over, he would come in a rape me once a week." Harry looked sadly at her as he wiped her tears away and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Gin" he said. Soon he could feel her sleeping and wondered how to get up the stairs. What he didn't know is that Ron and Hermione came in when he tried picking her up and Ron was furious when he saw the scene.

"What did you two do?" he asked calmly.

"She fell asleep and i don't really want to wake her up" Harry said truthfully.

"Okay" Ron said. Hermione used Wigardium Leviosa to lift her up the stairs and to bed.

The boys did the same and tonight they slept perfectly knowing Ginny was back and safe.

Well there is the first chapter sorry is was short but I am still have a hard time typing on this junky computer. Well, R&R!

Michelle


End file.
